Currently, trans-seasonal energy storage is a hot topical at home and abroad, and has a huge potential in energy conservation. However, according to the current research findings and practical applications, the fundamental principle substantially is storing heat by using the solar energy of spring, summer and autumn, to be used in winter, and there is no breakthrough in the principle. Regarding mid-latitude regions such as China, the United States and Europe, the summer is blazing hot and the winter is chill, so both of air conditioner and heat supplying are required. The conventional trans-seasonal heat storage technique can merely satisfy the requirement on heat supplying in winter, and is suitable for high-latitude and highly cold regions.
Along with the growth in the living standard of people, the areas in China that need heat supplying increasingly expand, and currently constructions in the area to the south of the Qinling Mountains and the Huai River also need heat supplying at a large scale. In the northern area, pollution and haze in winter are becoming increasingly serious, and all of the provinces or cities have proposed programs of abandoning coal and employing electricity or abandoning coal and employing natural gas. However, those reconstruction programs usually require a large amount of supporting subsidy from the government to perform.
The prior art cannot conduct trans-seasonal storage to the heat discharged during cold production in summer and the cold discharged during heat production in winter, which causes energy consumption, and has a high operating cost. Therefore, a trans-seasonal cold-storage heat-storage system is urgently needed to solve the above problems.